The Fatal Four Way Match
by Moonsaulter-lita
Summary: One member of all the popular tag-teams face each other before WrestleMania


3-15-2002  
  
A fictional Story  
  
JR: This is Smackdown and tonight will be a Fatal Four way Match. It will be Jeff Hardy w/Matt w/Lita vs. Billy w/ chuck vs. Bradshaw w/farquoo and Bubba w/ Stacy w/D-Von. What a match it is going to be!  
  
King: Yeah, you know that Stacy and Lita have a bad thing for each other!  
  
The tag-teams are ready to go. First, in the match was started off with Bubba and Billy. Bubba put Billy in a headlock hold.  
  
Stacy: Yeah, Bubba take him down!  
  
Billy starts to punch Bubba in the gut.  
  
Chuck: That's the way you do it!  
  
Bubba whips Billy into the ropes and knocks Billy down with a shoulder block. Then Billy hurries and tagged in Jeff Hardy!  
  
  
  
Lita and Matt: Go Jeff, Go Jeff!  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy runs in the ring and gets knock down by Bubba. Bubba whips Jeff into the ropes and Jeff countered and did 2 arm drags on Bubba.  
  
Lita and Matt: Yeah, Jeff  
  
Then Jeff dropkicks Bubba in the face. Then Jeff whips Bubba into the turnbuckle and dropkicks him again. Then Jeff got on the turnbuckle and did 10 punches to Bubba.  
  
Lita: Yeah, Jeff  
  
Bubba then knocks Jeff off him. Then Bubba did a neck breaker on Jeff Hardy.  
  
Bubba whips Jeff in the corner and Jeff counters and did the Corkscrew Moonsault. (Another name the whisper in the wind.)  
  
Then Bradshaw blind tagged his self in and knocks down Jeff. Then Bubba ran in the ring and did a back suplex on Bradshaw. Then Jeff went for the cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2  
  
Bubba interrupted the count. Bradshaw whips Jeff into the ropes and did a fall away slam. Bradshaw just starts punching Jeff.  
  
Then all of a sudden Jeff did a jawbreaker and tags in Billy. Billy came in to the ring and starts to punch Bradshaw. Bradshaw did the shoulder Block on Billy and went for the cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2,  
  
Once again Bubba interrupted another pin. Before, Bubba went out of the ring Bradshaw hit him from behind.  
  
Bradshaw whips Billy into the ropes and picks him up to do a fall away slam but, Bubba gets into the ring and Bradshaw kicks him in the mouth. Then he slams Billy on the mat and him and Jeff did the Was up.  
  
Bradshaw: Wassssssssssssssssssssss up!  
  
Jeff: Wassssssssssssssssup!  
  
Lita and Matt- Yeah, Jeff  
  
D-Von tried to get in the ring but the referee stopped him. When Jeff got up he was welcomed with a kick to the face by Bradshaw. Bubba did a cross body on Bradshaw and went for the cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2,  
  
Bradshaw kicked out. Bubba suplex Bradshaw. Bubba with 4 elbows to the chest on Bradshaw. Bubba with for another cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2,  
  
Bradshaw just kicks out. Bradshaw gets up and suplex Bubba off the top rope. Bradshaw tags in Billy. Billy hits Bubba with a powerful clothesline. Then when Bubba got up and did the Bubba cutter on Billy.  
  
Bubba tags in Jeff Hardy. Then Jeff did a neck breaker on Billy. Jeff goes down low on Billy. Then Billy threw Jeff into the ropes and Jeff countered and did a Tornado DDT on Billy. Jeff went for a cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2  
  
Bubba interrupted the count again. Then Bradshaw came in the ring and did the Clothesline from Hell. Then Billy did the Fameazzer on Bradshaw. Then Jeff knocks down Billy and went for the Swanton but, missed it because of Chuck. Then Billy went for the cover.  
  
Referee: 1,2,3  
  
Lillian: The winner Billy!  
  
Then all of the tag-teams started to fight. While Billy was in the ring, Lita gave him the Litacanrana. Then Stacy got in the ring and all of them were fighting. Billy and Chuck ran away with their Belts, laughing.  
  
  
  
In Lita's Locker room…  
  
Jazz came in.  
  
Lita- You know what! I will be the next WWf Women's Champ.  
  
Jazz: you will never be the WWf Women's Title!  
  
Lita: Are you saying that you are better than me?  
  
Jazz: Yeah!!!  
  
Lita slaps Jazz. Jazz slaps Lita. The Lita started to punch Jazz and ran her into the trash can and beat the I don't know what out of Jazz!  
  
To Be continued…… 


End file.
